


Adoribull Sunday fills

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Anniversary, Archon Dorian, Bull is the needy one, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Satinalia, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills for Adoribull prompt Sunday on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorian loses his dragon tooth necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thekingofcarrotflower/heybulldawg

Dorian digs through his pack frantically. Where is it? It has to be here. He can’t have lost it. He can’t possibly have been so foolish. He tips the whole bag upside down, spilling the contents over the floor of the room. He shifts through the clothes and other contents but it’s not there. He casts about for somewhere else to look but there’s just nowhere else. He’s already torn the room apart and shaken out his bedroll.

It’s gone. The dragon tooth necklace Bull had made for him is gone. He covers his eyes with a hand trying not to imagine Bull’s face when he tells him. He’ll be heartbroken. Oh he’ll try to hide it, play it off like it’s nothing, like the fact that Dorian was so careless with something so precious hasn’t affected him at all, but it’ll be there in his eye. The disappointment, the hurt. How could he have let this happen?

As if on queue the door behind him opens and he hears the Bull enter the room.

“Hey, Dorian, I’ve got something…” the Bull’s voice trails off as he takes in the disaster Dorian’s made of the room in his frantic search.

“Hey, Kadan, what’s wrong?” the qunari asks kneeling next to him. Dorian looks at him miserably.

“Bull, I’m so sorry,” he says. “I don’t know how it happened.”

“How what happened?” Bull asks, sounding a bit frantic himself. “Are you hurt?”

“What? No, no I’m fine,” he says. Bull closes his eyes in obvious relief and takes a deep breath.

“Alright. Why don’t you start from the beginning.”

“I’ve looked everywhere, I swear. I don’t know where it could be. I must have dropped it somewhere while we were out on mission but I swear I had it when we got in last night.”

“Dorian, that’s not the beginning. What are you talking about?”

“The necklace,” the mage chokes out. “The dragon tooth necklace. I can’t find it anywhere. I’m always so careful with it, Bull, I swear.”

“Dorian-.”

“I can’t believe I let this happen. How could I have been so careless?”

“Dorian-.”

“I’m so sorry Bull, I-.”

_“Dorian!”_

The mage flinches at the sound of Bull’s raised voice, but the qunari just cups his face gently. With his other hand he holds something up for Dorian to see.

It’s the dragon tooth necklace. It’s been reset in polished gold a small obsidian gem gleaming in the center.

“Happy Anniversary,” Bull says softly. Dorian blinks wide eyed, reaching out to the necklace.

“I- I forgot,” he says.

“I figured,” the Bull responds with a small smile.

“Thank you, Bull. It’s gorgeous.” He lifts the leather band over his head settling the tooth in the center of his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t have anything for you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kadan,” Bull says. Dorian looks away, and Bull turns him back, meeting his eyes. “Hey, everything’s alright. Y’know I wouldn’t be mad if you had lost it, right? This?” he holds up his own tooth for Dorian to see. “It’s a symbol, Dorian. It’s just a thing. Even if it’s gone we still have each other. Besides it’d just be an excuse to kill another dragon.”

Dorian laughs.

“You are ridiculous,” he says fondly.

“You love me.”

“I do.”


	2. Celebrating Satinalia together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For JustJasper

Dorian and Bull are sitting in front of the fire, curled up together and warm. Below them they can hear the lingering sounds of the celebrations, cheers and songs echoing through the tavern. Bull runs his fingers through Dorian’s hair and the mage leans back into his arms with a contented sigh.

“I have something for you Kadan,” Bull says softly after a moment.

“Oh? A present?” Dorian asks turning in Bull’s arms. The qunari hums in confirmation and holds out a small package. Dorian takes it with a smile. “I may have gotten something for you too.” He stands and moves across the room to open one of his desk drawers, opening it and pulling out a long narrow box.

Bull takes it when he holds it out, smiling. Dorian sits back on the rug in front of the fire facing Bull this time as they both open their presents. Bull lets out a happy laugh as he pulls the lid off the box and looks inside.

Dorian watches with a smile as he pulls the dawnstone dagger out and twirls it in the air, testing the balance, before holding it in front of the fire and admiring the way it glints in the light.

“You like it?” he asks.

“It’s perfect,” Bull says with another little chuckle. “I can’t believe you even remembered that conversation.”

“You debating the merits of the color pink with Blackwall? How could I forget?”

Bull smiles at him before motioning for him to open his own present. Dorian holds it up curiously. It’s small and square, no bigger than the palm of his hand. He shakes it carefully and Bull snorts a laugh.

“You could just open it.”

“Anticipation, Iron Bull, is half the fun” Dorian scolds playfully but he lifts the lid off the box anyway. Inside is a small jar full of some sort of reddish brown powder. Dorian thinks its a color for his eyes until he pulls out the cork and the smell of home hits his senses. 

It’s spicy but sweet and it smells like lazy afternoons in the gardens, the smell of dinner cooking drifting lazily out the windows of the kitchens to linger in the summer heat. He closes his eyes and for a moment it’s almost like he’s back there, the sound of the fountains and his mother’s laughter echoing in his ears.

“It’s a mix of spices,” Bull says and Dorian opens his eyes returning to the present.

“Cinnamon, paprika, and red pepper, yes,” he says softly. “Where did you even find this this far South?”

“Wasn’t easy. Josie helped.”

“Bull this is,” Dorian falters and settles for throwing his arms around Bull instead, careful not to spill the spices. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Kadan,” Bull says his smile audible in his voice. Dorian pulls away slightly to meet his eyes.

“Happy Satinalia, Amatus,” he says softly.

“Happy Satinalia.”


	3. Dorian's first blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kidvoodoo

Dorian groans as he’s shoved against the now closed door. It’s loud in the empty room for a moment before the Iron Bull muffles it with his lips. Dorian raises his hands to clutch at the Bull’s horns and nearly whimpers at the reminder of the promise the qunari had made him out in the field so long ago.

_“I. Would. Conquer. You.”_

They’ve done this more than once since then and Dorian knows the man can make good on those words. Bull’s hands slide over his chest undoing the clasps and ties on his shirt. It’d taken him only once to memorize the complicated set up. Dorian has to let go of the Bull’s horns long enough for the shirt to be drawn down his arms and he takes a moment to unbuckle his half sleeve tossing it aside as well before returning his hands to his lover’s form.

The Bull slides his hands along Dorian’s freshly bared skin stroking and tweaking at his nipples as they harden. Dorian lets out a small pleased noise at the sensation leaning his head back against the door.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Dorian. Wanna watch you come apart for me,” the Bull mutters fervently before lowering himself to his knees. Even kneeling the qunari is nearly level with his chest and Dorian moans softly as he leans in to suck and mouth at Dorian’s skin taking one peaked nipple into his mouth and biting down gently.

It had shocked him at first how focused Bull was on his pleasure. Of course one was always sure that one’s partner found completion in Tevinter but it was more a matter of pride, of proving you were good enough to satisfy them, than anything else. Bull was a nearly selfless lover. He found joy in Dorian’s pleasure and he was obvious about it, moaning around the flesh in his mouth in response to Dorian’s own sounds.

He switches to the other nipple giving it the same attention as his hands move down to unlace Dorian’s pants. His fingers brush against Dorian’s erection as he does so in a way that the mage knows for sure is not accidental and he squirms a bit in response. 

The Bull pulls his pants down and Dorian helpfully lifts first one leg and then the other letting Bull pull them off all the way. He’s expecting Bull to stand now, to pull them over the bed and move things along but instead he lets out a cry of surprise as the qunari grips his hips and lifts shifting them both so that Dorian is lifted clear off the ground with his legs over the Bull’s shoulders.

“What?” Dorian asks, confused. The position they’re in now puts the Bull level with his groin, his erection bobbing in the man’s face. He’s about to try to wiggle back, relieve the man of some of the indignity he’s placed himself in but the Bull simply presses close, and inhales deeply. Dorian lets out a shocked squawk as the man all but _nuzzles his cock._

“ _Fuck_ , Dorian you smell so good,” he rumbles his words almost a growl. Dorian’s about to ask him what the hell he’s doing down there and has he lost his mind when his voice is stolen by the sensation of the Bull’s tongue running up the length of his cock and swirling around the tip. He lets out a choked noise of pleasure instead that becomes a ragged groan and Bull lets out one last growl and then practically swallows Dorian’s cock whole.

_“Vishante Kaffas!”_ Dorian cries out, followed by another loud groan as the other man actually begins to _suck_. Dorian wants to tell him to stop, that he doesn’t have to but his entire world has been overtaken by the sensations. So much heat and so _wet_ , the regular pull of the Bull’s sucking sending sharp jolts of pleasure up his spine. He wants to _thrust_ , to writhe, but with his legs over the Bull’s shoulders like this and the other man’s hands resting on his hips he has no leverage. All he can do is cry out and try to press himself closer.

His hands raise from the Bull’s horns to bury in his own hair, tugging at the strands as he throws his head back against the door with a loud thud. And then the Bull is _pulling away._

“Don’t _stop_ ,” Dorian says looking down to meet the Bull’s eyes.

“You okay? You were sounding a little overwhelmed up there.”

“What?” Dorian asks then as his brain catches up, “Yes, yes I’m fine I just…”

“Just?” Bull prompts.

“No one’s ever… done that for me before.”

The Bull’s eyes widen and he looks at Dorian incredulously.

“Are you serious?” he asks. Dorian shrugs half-heartedly. The Bull lets out an enthusiastic growl. “Oh, pretty mage. You just keep hanging on to your hair, I’m gonna tear you apart.”

“Promises, promis- _OH!_ Oh sweet _Maker_ ,” Dorian cries as the Bull takes him back into his mouth, sucking harder and making a fluttering motion with his tongue against the head that makes the mage’s entire body seize.

The Bull growls again, around him this time, and the vibration around his cock makes Dorian’s toes curl against the qunari’s back. His moans are coming constantly now, one with each powerful suck a chorus of helpless little “Ah, ah, ah!” noises that he’ll find the energy to be embarrassed about some time when he’s not drowning in pleasure. He can already feel his orgasm brewing, the coiling heat in his stomach rising higher and higher. He glances down through heavily lidded eyes and his breath hitches as he sees the Bull staring up at him, with rapt attention. As their eyes meet Bull lets out another heartfelt groan around his aching length and that’s it.

“Bull,” he chokes out urgently. “Bull I- I’m,” but that’s as far as he gets in his warning.

Dorian’s eyes squeeze shut and his head falls back, fingers clutching at his hair as he comes with a ragged cry. Bull moans fervently around him and swallows everything down, continuing to suck at the tip in gentle pulses until Dorian is weak and oversensitive and has nothing left to give.

The Bull slides Dorian’s legs from his shoulders and lowers him down gently until he’s sitting on his lap, held against his chest. He presses his face into the crook of the qunari’s neck, sliding a shaking hand down to the fastenings of his pants and gasping a little as he finds the Bull’s pants wet. The qunari chuckles.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me, pretty mage, I’m good. _Fuck_ , I think that was the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dorian presses himself closer wrapping his arms around the Bull’s neck.

“I am rather gorgeous, aren’t I?” he murmurs tiredly. The Bull laughs.

“Alright, alright. Think you can walk, brat?” he asks teasingly, though the question seems serious.

“Not if my life depended on it,” Dorian replies. The Bull kisses his hair before gathering him up in his arms and lifting, as he rises.

“Good thing I’m here then.”


	4. Dorian writes Bull letters while he's away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thekingofcarrotflower/Heybulldawg

Amatus,

I’ve arrived safe and sound. My first session in the senate is Tuesday. It’s official now, your lover is a Magister.

I’d forgotten how hot it is here in Minrathous. I actually find myself missing the mountains. Don’t tell the Inquisitor, she’d never let me live it down. I hope things are going well with you and the Chargers. I’ll write again as soon as there’s news.

Truly yours,

Dorian

 

Amatus,

Just received your letter of the 17th. I do not believe you. Not even Sera would do that, though your description of Madam De Fer face was hilarious. I wish I could have seen it. Do you think Blackwall could be convinced to render it in pencil for me?

Things are going about as well as you could expect here. I’ve already garnered something of a reputation among the more conservative members of the Magisterium. I’m working with several of the few like-minded members right now to lift the ban on non slave-holding Magisters. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to pay an entire household of servants anything approaching a living wage without leaving any sort of paper trail? Any advice you or Leliana could give on that front would be greatly appreciated. Forgive me, The Most Holy Divine Victoria I. That will never stop being strange. 

I wish you were here, Bull. The bed is much too large without you.

Dorian

 

Amatus,

Election season is coming up. Gaius, you remember him the one who helped me pass the minimum wage law, put my name in. It’s utterly ridiculous. I tried to convince him to run himself, he at least has no ties to the Dread Inquisition or the blighted White Divine, but he insisted. I already have plans for a rousing party to console myself upon my inevitable defeat.

Please inform Cremisius that I am doing everything I can with regards to the matter of his letter of the 29th.

The flowers are in bloom in the gardens. You’d love them, Some of them are pink. If you’d like I could enclose a pressing in my next letter. 

Dorian

 

Amatus,

Another dragon? At the rate you’re going, they’ll be extinct by the turn of the year. The book you sent is delightful. Where ever did you find it? I haven’t had a chance to read it in its entirety yet, unfortunately. Elections are keeping me busier than I thought. Thank the maker there’s only two weeks left. I hope your prepared for my no doubt crushing defeat. You won’t be too disappointed in me I trust?

Dorian

P.S. Tell Krem I’m still looking. I will not give up.

 

Amatus,

They actually did it. The bastards elected me. Andraste’s sagging and withered left tit, Bull, I am the Archon of the Tevinter Imperium.

What do I do now?

Dorian

 

Amatus,

Apparently what I do now is almost get assassinated. Twice. I am safe of course, Aurelia, my assistant, has hired a very dashing guard detail, please don’t worry. The only reason I even know about the attempts is because I was informed after they were stopped.

The repeal on the ban on the intermarrying of the classes went through today. I’ve been told I am responsible for “the deterioration and degradation of our entire way of life”. It may have been my proudest moment.

Are you drowning in snow yet? You should know it is a balmy summer day here. Are you Jealous dearest?

Dorian

 

Cremisius,

I found him. He was a house slave in the home of a rather well to do family and as far as I can tell was not mistreated. He is as we speak being booked passage South to you. I took the liberty of telling him of you and he knows it was you who arranged for his freedom. I have never seen a father look more proud.

Enclosed you will find the ship’s itinerary.

Your eternal friend,

Dorian

 

Amatus,

Please tell Krem to stop thanking me. I barely did anything at all.

It passed today. Barely but it passed. The Imperium is officially a free state. There were to more assassination attempts this week. One of them actually got close enough for me to see him in the crowd. I think Captain Theon is slipping.

Your present arrived yesterday. It is absolutely lovely. Am I right to think the gem is a focus crystal? Can you believe I forgot it was my nameday until I opened it? Aurelia has not let me live it down since.

Dorian

 

Amatus,

I’m getting tired, Love. Gaius is attempting to talk me into a third term, but I’m not sure I have it in me. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.

Your letters have kept me going but I miss your voice. I’m beginning to wonder if you would even recognize me any more. My hair has gone grey and I’m somewhat more wrinkled then you remember. Every day without you grows a little harder to bare.

Dorian

 

Amatus,

You are too kind to my overstuffed ego. I read that letter in front of Aurelia you romantic oaf. I blushed so red she’s been laughing for days. I’ve officially stepped down and election season has begun again. Yay! (I’m hoping the written word can properly my sarcasm to you.) I’ve thrown my, somewhat considerable at this point if I do say so myself, weight behind Gaius and he looks to be the front runner going in. I am simply eager to be done with all of this.

Tell Evelyn I expect more news. I believe our dear Commander is rubbing off on her. Her letters are charmingly official but I want to know how my new niece is coming along. And please I don’t care what she says or how she insists do not let her overexert herself. We both know she’d reenact the Siege of Adamant six months pregnant and not bat an eyelash. She needs rest.

Dorian

 

Amatus,

Of course it’s a girl. Don’t be ridiculous, I have very sound intuition about these things. Do not doubt my wisdom.

Dorian

 

Amatus,

Well of course it’s a boy. Didn’t I say all along? You should trust me more.

Dorian

 

Amatus,

By the time this letter finds you I will be somewhere in Nevarra. Gaius has been elected and I am officially free of all my stately duties.

I’m coming home, Amatus.

Dorian.


	5. Talking about Dorian's scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sweettart-cosplay

Dorian is lying on his chest on the bed, half asleep. The sheets are pooled just above his ass leaving his back and shoulders bare to the room and the Iron Bull’s gaze. The qunari runs gentle fingers along his bare skin and he shifts with a small hum of contentment.

Dorian is always gorgeous, but right now, sleepy and relaxed with the fire casting golden light across his bronze skin, he’s even more so. The skin of his back is nearly unblemished, smooth except for the jagged line of a scar running from his right shoulder to the small of his back. It looks like it had been a vicious blow. Bull traces his fingers over the length of it feeling the knotted skin where Dorian’s body had been unable to completely heal.

“It was a knife,” Dorian mumbles into the pillow. “Early on in my flight from Tevinter. Some brigand who thought to steal from me. The joke would have been on him had he been successful. I had nothing, even my staff was shoddy.”

“This happened to you while you were alone?” Bull asks. Dorian nods absently.

“I spent three days huddling in a cave casting healing spells on myself until my mana ran out. Not my most pleasant memory.”

Bull tries not to picture it, Dorian alone and hurt, casting in an attempt to save himself until he was weak and exhausted. How much of those three days had he spent unconscious, with no one to defend him if he was set upon again?

“Can’t imagine you sleeping in a cave for three days. Must have been rough, without your feather pillow,” he jokes lightly. His heart isn’t in it though, and he runs his fingers back up the scar.

“It was horrible. A cave Bull. Filthy and there were spiders. Only the little ones thankfully, but still.”

He gives an exaggerated shudder. Bull pulls him further into his arms so that the mage’s head is resting in his shoulder. 

“Well at least now when you have to sleep in caves you’ve got someone to complain to,” he says and what he means is, you’re not alone anymore. You’ll never be alone like that again. Dorian smiles against his skin, it’s a soft thing and somewhat shaky.

“Yes, the company has greatly improved,” he says back and Bull hears I know and thank you. Bull strokes the line of the scar one more time before resting his hand on Dorian’s hair. 

It’s old now, the wound gone, nothing but a memory carved into Dorian’s flesh. Just one more thing to show the world how fucking strong the man is. They fall asleep like that, Dorian cradled in Bull’s arms, his small smile of contentment pressed into the skin of the other man’s shoulder.


	6. "I thought you were dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cyber-faerie

Dorian’s return to consciousness is slow and arduous. He drifts in and out of sleep his dreams mixing with the sounds of voices speaking around him until it’s difficult to tell one from the other. When he finally manages to pry his eyes open he’s in a room he doesn’t recognize, lying on a bed. His body aches in that vague all-over way that he knows from experience means he was injured very badly indeed and then nearly drowned in potions.

He shifts slightly, taking stock of his various hurts that go beyond the twinge of a body forced to heal to quickly. His chest and stomach are the worst and he remembers a glint of steel and then tearing agony. Got himself run through then.

He turns to the left towards the door to call for the healer but stops when he sees The Iron Bull, asleep, scrunched into a chair far too small for him, and holding Dorian’s hand. He’d assumed the sensation of weight on his hand was just more body confusion from the potions. He slides his thumb over the Bull’s palm a small smile forming on his face.

The qunari stirs in response, eyes opening and then widening as he sees Dorian.

“You’re awake,” he says and his voice is hoarse, tiredness perhaps. Dorian nods.

“it would seem so,” his own voice is rough with disuse and perhaps some pained screaming he’s since forgotten. Bull grabs a glass of water from the bedside table upon hearing it and helps Dorian sit up and drink from it.

“Thank you,” Dorian says as the qunari returns the glass to it’s place.

“Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?” the Bull asks him, squeezing his hand gently. Dorian shakes his head.

“No more than is to be expected after being used as a Red Templar’s practice dummy. Was it a Red Templar? I find myself somewhat shaky on the details.”

“It was,” Bull murmurs tensely. Dorian hums.

“How long have I been out? Tell me you didn’t spend the entire day sleeping in that chair. You’re going to destroy your back,” Dorian tells him. He would have kept scolding but Bull interrupts him.

“I thought you were dead,” he says, and his voice cracks. “I saw it happen and you fell and you didn’t get up and _I thought you were dead._ ” Dorian blinks at the agonized expression on Bull’s face.

“Bull,” he says, “Amatus, I’m alright.”

“But you almost weren’t. We ran out of potions and you were still bleeding, Dorian. It’s been four days. The healers weren’t sure you’d wake up.”

Bull squeezes his eye shut and for a moment Dorian thinks he’s going to _cry_ and that cannot be allowed to happen. He brings Bull’s hand to his lips and kisses it gently before pressing it to the side of his face.

“Bull, look at me,” he says. The qunari opens his eye and obeys. “I am right here. I’m going to be fine.”

“I can’t lose you, Kadan,” Bull tells him, his voice still shaking.

“You haven’t. Here,” Dorian says pulling on his hand. “Why don’t you join me? Give your back a break from that chair?” Dorian shifts over carefully to make room and the Bull climbs up beside him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his forehead on Dorian’s chest. He takes Bull’s hand again and smiles when the qunari twines their fingers together.

When the healer comes in to check on Dorian she finds them like that, fast asleep, and smiles to herself before quietly backing back out of the room.


End file.
